Super Trouper
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: AU Flower Power Songfic. Nora is tired of being on tour for so long, without being able to see her husband, Ren. But luckily, Ren has a surprise for her. Pop star AU, Songfic based after the song Super Trouper by ABBA


**_NLH: Hey guys! An AU songfic for RWBY, because beautiful show is beutiful. And if I'm writing for RWBY, of course, like all my other fics(Except Poketalia, which is strictly aromantic) it's about my OTP for that particular fandom. In this case, Ren &amp; Nora. The AU is that Nora's a famous singer, who's getting tired of constantly touring and doing the same routine all the time, because she wants to go home to her husband, Ren. In addition to being an AU, it's also a songfic. The Song Is Super Trouper(Trooper, whatever) by ABBA, which is one of, if not _the_, sweeetest songs I've ever heard.  
All rights of Super Trouper (or Trooper, if you'd prefer) go to ABBA. All rights of RWBY go to Rooster Teeth, though sadly, not dear Monty. I pray for his family._**

**_Originally, I had the lyrics, but apparently, some people would be stpid enough to claim I was claiming ownership of the words, even though I said already the song isn't mine. And the explanation of that rule that says I can't does NOT give a clear reason why I can't. So insted, go to YouTube and listen to the song yourself. _**

**_Anyhow..._**

* * *

Nora huffed and sat on the chair with her arms crossed. She made her face neutral so that Penny could apply her makeup properly, but her mood did **not** match her expression. She often got upset these days, but that was only to be expected, concerning the kind of schedule she lived by.

She went all across the world, living in hotels, traveling from city to city to city, performing in awkward costumes(She hated how often they tried getting her in revealing clothes. She was married, it didn't feel right.), in front of hundreds in the direct audience, and tens of thousands watching from TV. After she performed for the night, she'd go back to her hotel to quickly shower off, get dressed, eat, and then go to bed, for maybe five or six hours, if she was really lucky. Then she'd get back up, get dressed, eat, and go to the studio. This was her life on tour most days.

And it was all made worse by a certain person. Or rather, the **absence** of a certain person. Spcifically, Ren, her husband. He stayed behind when she went on tour, because he had his own job. She missed him beyond belief, and not having him made her feel like their was a hole in her heart.

Currently, Nora was at a hotel in Glasgow, Scotland. Meanwhile, Ren was probably in their house in Wichita, Kansas. _"I've got a little while before the show starts"_ she thought to herself. _"If I keep it short, a quick call won't hurt."_ She took out her phone and dialed. She never set his number to speed dial. It was poetic, she thought. She intentionally remembered his number, as it was her way of connecting directly to him, no matter how far apart they were. And it was also symolic of her thinking him to be worth the extra effort of dialing him.

* * *

Tone. Pause. Tone. Pause. A click.

_"Wei?" _

She smiled a little. He would always answer the phone in his native Mandarin. It was just one of the many things she loved about him.  
"Hi Renny."

She could hear his voice brighten over the phone. _"Nora, hi!"_

Nora giggled. "I have a little bit before I have to go onstage, so I figured I'd call you. It's been too long."

_"**Far** too long."_

_"_I know. I've missed you so much."

_"Me too. But I have some really good news."_

"What is it?"

_"I'll give you a hint. I'm not in Wichita."_

"Eeeehhh? Where are you?"

_"I'm in Glasgow. I'm driving to your concert right now."_

Nora's eyes widened. "R-r-really?"

_"Really. I'll be able to see you from my seat, and you could see me without too much difficulty. I made a sign with your name on it, so you can see me easier. I was going to surprise you, but it's better this way."_

She quickly grabbed a box of tissues to dab at her eyes with, so the small tears starting to form didn't ruin her makeup.

"I can't even tell you how much this means to me.''

_"You dont have to. I already know."_

She let in a huge breath to try to compose herself and wiped her eyes again. The prospect of being able to see Ren again, after such a long time of not being able to, made her feel a massive weight leave her shoulders.

The buzzer sounded suddenly. A stagehand appeared in the door. "'Two and a half minutes, Nora."

"I've got to go. I'll see you soon, I guess."

_"I have to go too. Look for me."_

"I will, don't worry."

_"Jeg elsker deg, queen of the castle."_

"Wǒ ài nǐ, little sloth."

_"Boop."_

"Boop."

She hung up. Those last few things they exchanged, their pet names, the other languages, and the booping, all this wouldn't make sense to anyone else, but to the two of them, their was extreme meaning behind it all.

Nora already felt loads better. As she walked down the hall to the stage, there was a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She was going to see Ren again! She thought she might burst from joy.

* * *

She donned her microphone and went onto the stage. "How's everyone doing tonight?" The audience led back a loud, cheering response. "That's great! Let's get started."

The spotlights hit her. Once the spots cleared from her eyes, she signaled to the band behind her, and they started playing. She began doing the steps.

She was a changed woman. Now that she knew Ren was here, she was back to the cheery Nora her friends knew back home. She could have fun with the song again. Even the bright lights didn't bother her as much as they once did. The outfit she wore wasn't indecent, for a change, and it made her feel like she was as beautiful as her husband always told her she was.

* * *

As the song reached its end, she glanced out into the crowd. There he was, seemingly in the middle of the crowd. He was standing up, holding a big sign above his head, that said "I love you Nora" in big green and pink block letters, with the ''o'' in her name in the shape of a heart. She did a pose for the song, where she stood with her hand pointing up to the sky, looking in that direction, and her foot raised slightly **_((For those who have seen Mamma Mia, it's the same pose they do when they're singing Super Trouper))_**. She looked to the crowd and winked. Or at least it seemed directed to the audience. Really, it was just for Ren.

* * *

She finished her songs a few hours later. She had one last surprise.

"Hey guys, there's someone special out there in the audience tonight. I'd like you to meet him. He's right there." She pointed to Ren. All eyes, and the cameras, shifted focus to her. "This is Ren. He's my husband. And I'd like him to please come to the stage."

When the crowd heard who he was, many cheered. And they continued cheering Ren all the way up to the stage. Once he was up, Nora did what passed for running in her heels, over to him. She happily threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. And then she pulled his head down and kissed him. By this time, the crowd was going absolutely nuts.

She turned to the crowd with a small giggle. "Sorry about that, I haven't seen him the whole time I've been on tour. And then today, while we were talking on the phone, he dropped the bombshell that he was coming here to Glasgow, so that he could see me onstage." The audience gave an aww.

"But of course, I couldn't just let him be the only one with a surprise. So, now he and I are gointg to do something for you."

A stagehand came on and handed Ren a microphone.

"Ren and I are going to sing a song to you together." Ren chuckled. "I wish you'd have told me we were going to sing sooner." He told her, his hand over his mike.

"Of course I couldn't do that, silly. It wouldn't be a surprise if I had told you." She uncovered her mike and addressed the crowd. "This song is a favorite of mine and Ren's. It's Super Trouper, in the style of ABBA."

She had told the band to play it as the last song beefore she went on stage at the beginning. It was an old favorite of both of theirs. She had a fond memory of dancing to it with him when they were 16 and had just started dating. Plus, it was an accurate descrription of how their lives played out at this moment.

They began singing. Not dancing, maybe a few hand gestures and simple steps, but it was still great. Maybe one of them had forgotten a word or two, and maybe Ren didn't have a costume or stage makeup, but the audience still cheered and clapped for the pair. The whole time they sang, Ren kept his arm wrapped around Nora's waist, reminding her that this was real. Nora was happier than she had been in years.

* * *

Nora gave a big smile as she sang. "_Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me, Shining like the sun"_

Ren pulled her a little closer as he gave his line. "_Smiling, having fun_"

She turned and looked into his eyes as they simultaneously sang the next part. "_Feeling like a number one_"

They turned back and sang the last part together. Once they were done, the audience all jumped to their feet and cheered, stomped, clapped, and whistled, causing enough noise that the ground shook a little.

Nora waved to her fans. "Goodnight Glasgow!"

She grabbed Ren's hand and hurried with him offstage. She led him to her dressing room and had Ren sit in front of the mirror, before she sat on his lap and started to remove her makeup. Once she was finished, she sturned and smiled. "Thank you so much for coming here."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. "I love you so much. And when you love someone, it wouldn't be right not to see them if you can. So once I had the opportunity, I came right to you. Maybe it wasn't very easy, but it was definitely worth it, to see the girl that means the world to me earlier than expected." They kissed again. "And I have even better news." She looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

He smiled. "Your tour is going to keep you in Glasgow for another week, right?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"Because I'll be able to stay here for another week."

In her eyes were a mixture f joy, excitement, shock, and most of all, love. She pushed him down against the seat and hugged him tightly. "That's great! Where will yu be staying?"

He shrugged. "I'm still working on that."

She shook her head. "No. Not acceptable. You're going to stay with me. My hotel is pre-payed on the tour budget, and I get lonely at night."

He chuckled at what she was obviously trying to pass off as a no-nonsense tone. "Yes Ma'am."

For the rest of the week, Nora's schedule changed slightly. It was the same routine as before, but reworked slightly so that Ren was part of it. Even after she left to finish her tour through Europe, Ren and his visit stuck with her, keeping it from bringing her down. She felt so much better.

* * *

That concert gained massive publicity, because of the massive shock of the pop star and her husband's stunning duet. But even more publicity was gained when the tour was done, and Nora announced that she was taking a leave of absence. When asked at her last press conference, she claimed, "I need to stay out of the limelight for a while. While I've been on tour, I've realised I had been neglecting my friends and family back home. I need to just stay home, and spend time with the people I love."

The leave went on for a little over a year. When she came back, the tours were far shorter, only a couple shows in a close area, never any longer than 3 weeks, and always with around 2 months in between.

And why such a schedule?

That can be explained by a picture snapped by a paparazzi in hiding during Nora's leave of absence, of Ren and Nora at the store.

They were shopping for maternity clothes.

* * *

**_This has been the shortest time I've ever taken to write anything. This was all done in three days. It would have been even shorter, but something weird happened on Saturday, and I couldn't get on until the evening. Anyway, first RWBY Fanfic, first non-crossover AU, and first songfic._**

**_Translations:_**

**_Wei: Mandarin greeting, like you'd say when answering the phone. As an in-person greeting, you'd say "ni hao"._**

**_Wo ai ni: Mandarin for "I love you"_**

**_Jeg elsker deg: Norwegian for "I love you"_**

**_That's what was so cute about it; they were saying they loved each other in the other person's native language._**

_**You know what to do.**_


End file.
